Capture the Three
by Xiyla
Summary: Two well known theives have been paid to capture Lupin and his gang for 24 hours.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Lupin III. However if I did I would off Fujiko.

If you like the story so far or intrigued please review. Thanks.

...

"And that is all I ask of you two to do," The sultry blond flipped her hair back and smiled sweetly

The scent of cloves hung heavy in the air as three persons discussed their business in the small motel room. In the middle was a poker table covered in assorted photographs. Only two of the three occupied the table, a woman with bright gray eyes and a blonde whose eyes were hidden by a pair of dark shades, while the third was sitting in the corner, a man leaning against the plaster chipped wall in deep thought. He sat there in a meditative state only vaguely aware of the conversation between the two women taking place.

"And that is all I ask of you two to do," The sultry blond flipped her hair back and smiled sweetly, "A very generous offer especially in this business."

The gray eyed woman room stroked her chin slowly while playing with the black and white photograph on the table, "Ms. Itou, so we just hold them for a period of time? Seems like a lot of money just for holding them for 24 hours."

"This is Lupin the 3rd we're talking about. And even if they say you two are the 'best' in the business…"

"And we don't have to harm them?" Gray Eyes persisted, "You and I know that we don't do torture."

"It would make your job much easier if you roughed them up a bit, but if you choose not to hurt them then whatever. I just want them out of my hair for that period of time."

Gray Eyes continued to look skeptical. Usually her brother and she were in the business of thievery often stealing for the objects that their clients desired. When Ms. Itou first contacted Gray Eyes about the job her first instinct was to flat our refuse the kidnapping, but it was not the money that enticed the brother and sister duo, it was the samurai. Her brother knew of Goemon and the reputation that anchored his being to the criminal world. When Gray Eyes saw that fighting spirit in his eyes that she thought had died long ago there was no way she could turn down this job. Especially since her brother went through hell and back for her, she would do anything to comply with his wishes.

"Oi, what do you think?" The gray eyed one asked the man in the corner, interrupting the blond much to her dismay.

The hooded man slowly opened his eyes and focused his glaze upon the photo on the table, "I only desire to fight him. I do not care about the amount of money."

"Goemon is not…" Ms. Itou started.

"Be quiet," He whipped his head and glared, the pools of black glistening; "Those without the skills of a warrior are not allowed to comment upon matters such as these. Leave the kidnapping to my sister. You worry about your precious jewel and I shall handle the swordsman. Whether or not you approve of my techniques handling this does not concern you."

"I'm just trying to warn you," Itou hissed with anger, "I just want this job to go smoothly. That diamond is…"

He stood up from his corner and walked towards the door ignoring the presence of the babbling women, "Tell me when we're ready. Kuro and I will be back at the hideout."

"Sure thing," Gray Eyes leisurely waved her cigarette hand leaving a winding trail of smoke in the dimly lit air.

"Tch. Quite arrogant." The blonde's eyes followed the lanky man's figure as he walked through the door, "If he thinks that Goemon will be easy then he has another thing coming. You both should follow my suggestion and…"

"Heh," The gray eyed woman took out another puff from her clove cigarette.

Ms. Itou looked quizzically at the other woman, "Is something funny?"

She calmly took a few puffs of the spice laden stick before answering, "On the contrary, he's hoping for the most difficult fight of his life. But don't worry, we got this." A confident smirk graced her pink lips.

"Men…" The blonde laughed lightly, "I'll never understand this honor business."

"You're wrong."

"What?" Ms. Itou blinked her purple eye shadow lids in surprised.

"I said you're wrong assuming that honor is a man's business," Gray Eyes flicked the butt of the cigarette into an overflowing ash tray, "Only a woman of your caliber wouldn't understand.

"Are you insulting me?"

She smirked, "Maybe."

"Don't forget that I AM your employer." Ms. Itou nearly spat out, "Don't get too cocky."

"Fine, I see how it is, the 'if I don't have anything nice to say don't say it at all' situation," Gray eyes coolly rose up from her seat and took only a single photograph, "As long as we receive the other half of the money after the job is done we won't have any trouble. The Hamamoto siblings do not take to traitors lightly. Remember that."


	2. Chapter 2

The lovesick Lupin the 3rd and the diabolical Fujiko Mine have just settled down on pink plush loveseat just minutes back from their outing together. It was the perfect date, a moonlight candle dinner at a classy Italian restaurant, a walk through the park, and some more wine at the hotel he was currently staying. This was his night to get lucky he could feel it in his heart and that little important part south of his waist too. It was at the part where the red wine was served Fujiko began to talk about a few heists that would be worthy of Lupin's consideration. Lupin's mischievous black eyes took this time to rake in Fujiko's well developed form.

"This is for you my love," Lupin dug into his red jacket pocket and revealed a blue velvet colored box to the love of his life. He opened the box carefully making sure that what was inside would hit the light at just the right angle for it to be displayed at its maximum quality.

"Oh Lupin, it's beautiful!" She greedily snatched up the blue sapphire ring and held it to the light examining its beauty, but then started to pout. "It's a shame though…"

"Huh?" Lupin looked quizzically at his love, "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing…" Fujiko stuck out her bottom lip a little more and made her eyes fill with tears, "It's just…well…I don't have a necklace to go with this."

"Is that all? C'mon Fujiko baby anything for you," Lupin said as his fingers trailed down her thigh. "Just tell me what you want and I'll personally see to it that you get it."

Those sinful cream colored thighs and large supple breasts seemed to be magnified in the lustful eyes of Lupin. The red corset and blue skirt ensemble lifted her bust an inch or two from where it normally fell nearly placing her breasts in Lupin's face. Lupin's tongue dipped dangerously low almost low enough to steal a decent lick when Fujiko leaned backed drawing the globes of flesh back and out of Lupin's tongue's reach.

Fujiko closed her eyes and thought for a moment. When she opened them again a strange sparkle formed in her eyes, "Get me the Heart of Eternity."

"T-the Heart of Eternity?" Lupin stuttered, eyes wide with surprise and his hands wringed in nervousness.

Fujiko laid her delicate manicured hands on Lupin's chest and lazily drew circle patterns on it, "I would do absolutely anything for you if you got me that beautiful piece. Imagine me with that piece…and only that piece."

"Ayaya…" Lupin's tongue lolled out of his mouth in anticipation of what may come.

Fukijo smiled mischievously and scratched the underside of Lupin's chin, "Just think about it."

"Oh baby doll I'm thinking," Lupin crawled on top of Fujiko and puckered his lips, "So how about a down payment so I know what I am expecting."

Fujiko playfully pushed him to the hard wood floor, "What kind of girl do you take me for darling? You must me give the goods before you can expect anything in return."

With that all hope with Lupin the 3rd was lost….If only Jigen and Goemon could see him now.

…………………………………………………………………

"Gather around you guys. I've decided on our next heist," Lupin announced happily as he began to set up the projector.

Jigen who was rudely awakened from his nap by Lupin's chatter stretched and yawned, "This better be good. You promised us a few weeks of rest you know."

Goemon who had been meditating opened his dark eyes and stoically said, "After that heist in Japan you did say we could rest longer than usual."

"Bah! We're young and only live once," Lupin grinned while Jigen scoffed at this.

"Young says who?" The hit man muttered as Lupin rolled his eyes.

"Goemon and you probably need the exercise for being on vacation for so long," The young thief commented offhandedly.

"Normally I would agree…If it were not for the fact that we have only been on this vacation for 2 hours," Goemon moved himself to the couch next to the now upright Jigen.

"Anyhow let's get started." Lupin briskly walked over to the wall and flipped off the room lights.

"This is the Heart of Eternity. A 27 carat blue diamond that was cut by the Steinmetz group and later sold to the Da Beers Group, a diamond cartel," Lupin said as the slide showed the picture of a brilliant blue heart shaped diamond, "It is categorized as a vivid fancy blue and perhaps the largest of its class." Jigen let out a low whistle of astonishment.

Lupin continued to lecture as he flipped through the slides, "At the moment it is worth at least 16 million and is currently on display at the Smithsonian Museum of Natural History in Washington D.C. Of course the security in place was state of the art, lasers, motion detectors on the gem itself, and security guards."

"So just your run of the mill security rig?" Jigen smiled knowingly, "Well, that is a pretty nice rock there. It'll sell for quite the pretty penny. Ever since your little girlfriend went on another shopping spree we couldn't restock our supplies."

"She isn't that bad…" Lupin defended, "So my little Fujiko went a little crazy."

"Tell that to my stomach," Jigen said sarcastically, "I could really use a steak but having beef broth is so much better. I never liked that bitch you know."

Goemon nodded, "I too could use the money…"

"You know you're almost as bad as Fujiko with money so don't you start berating me about this too," Lupin raised his left eyebrow in question, "You didn't give your money to another girl cult leader did you?"

Goemon's eyes twitched in annoyance, "Of course I didn't do that. What kind of fool do you take me for?"

"Ah." Jigen reached out for his glass of scotch on the rocks and took a generous gulp, "Well as long as you didn't do anything stupid. We all know how bad you are when it comes to dealing with money and women."

"There was this little girl who needed money for this organization. I believe it was called scientology."

Jigen stopped breathing and within that minute the scotch that was on route for his esophagus traveled down his windpipe causing him to nearly choke. Lupin on the other hand shook his head disbelievingly and was about to inform his deadly samurai friend when there was the sound of scratching on the door. On cue Goemon leap to the side of the doorway hand on the hilt of his sword and swung the door opened.

"Hmm," Goemon stepped in front of the doorway and looked around.

"Uh G-man…" Jigen said.

"Yes?" Goemon replied quietly and looked back at his partners. Lupin pointed down a few times to emphasize his point.

"Woof!"

Down on the ground was a large black dog with pointy ears and a bushy tail with a white tip at the end of it. The dog looked quizzically at the man with the sword as if he were saying 'What? Never seen a dog at your door before with a note?' After waiting for a few minutes and realizing there would be no treats the dog walked off towards the staircase door. The animal cleverly used it paws to apply pressure to the turn handle and pushed successfully opening the door.

"Smart dog," Jigen said.

"Hey, what does it say?" Lupin inquired.

Goemon reached down and weighed the message before untying it, "Goemon Ishikawa the 13th, for many years while working in the underworld I have not come across many worthy opponents and those that did possess some skill were already corrupted by greed and power. In you I see the skill and purity. I wish to challenge you to a duel. However, a duel to the death is something I would to rather steer clear of. I am a firm believer in the phrase "To live to fight again another day". The time and place will be determined by me, but it will be at both of our conveniences especially not when thievery is taking place. I will give you a day to consider it. –Kaito Hamamoto"

"Hamamoto…Where have I heard that name before?" Lupin made his way to a small computer and typed in the puzzling name. "Ah, that makes sense…"

"Whatcha got?"

"The Hamamoto siblings consist of two members Kaito and Kiyumi Hamamoto. They are wanted in 25 countries on accounts of burglary and impersonation of important personals. Most targets of burglary consist of private collectors. Both are masters of disguise. Wow this Kiyumi is pretty hot." As he looked over the picture of the gray eyed blonde, after a moment of observing Lupin cleared his throat, "Anyways she is an expert in firearms."

"What does it say about Kaito?" Goemon asked.

"Kaito is a supposed ninja and has never been seen with a firearm. However, he wields two kodachi and an arsenal of smoke bombs, shuriken, and other standard ninjutsu weaponry. His face is always covered by a mask so no one knows what he looks like. Both are considered armed and dangerous. These two should be approached with caution."

"I don't know if you should accept," Jigen said after a minute of thinking, "This Kaito seems dangerous."

"I could not call myself a samurai if I turned down every challenge," Goemon unsheathed his blade and gave it a look over, "The shadow of death does not appear, but I shall meditate on this predicament and come to a decision tomorrow."

Lupin's and Jigen's eyes followed the retreating renegade samurai's figure, "I don't like this Lupin…I don't like this one bit."


	3. Chapter 3

The plane landed smoothly and one by one the stiff passengers walked down the stairs towards the airport except for one man. This man could be said to look like a baboon in a bad Dick Tracy get up. Anyhow, he walked down the stairs quickly to meet up with a man with a white mustache in a blue suit at the bottom. The only thing special about this man was the fact that his mop top toupee was only fit to be a bird's nest. The man spotted our lovely inspector and waved enthusiastically to grab his attention.

"Ah Inspector Zenigata we have been expecting you! I'm Detective Grand," The man exclaimed as he thrust his hand out to the approaching inspector, "Welcome to Washington D.C!"

"Let's skip the pleasantries and wooahh," At that moment the inspector miscalculated the number of stepshe had taken and tumbled down the remaining ones onto the hot asphalt floor, "Yow! Hot hot hot!"

"Sir, are you alright?" An officer quickly bent down to help the poor Zenigata up.

Zenigata grabbed the young man's hand and with his help pulled himself up, "Thanks sonny." He whipped around to face the detective, "So you say Lupin is probably in D.C. at the moment?"

"Let's head to the car first. You never know who is listening, this is Washington D.C. after all," Detective Grand and another officer lead the famous inspector out of the airport and towards the parking lot, "It's an honor to meet one with such extensive knowledge on Lupin the 3rd."

"Well…" Zenigata sheepishly scratched the back of neck, "It's not really something to be proud of…The escapes and all."

"Nonsense! We're very lucky that Interpol sent you to us!" Grand exclaimed as he opened the passenger side of the police care for him, "In this field it shows a man of dedication! That's something that is rarely seen nowadays."

"Thank you for the compliments but I do believe we should discuss about Lupin now," Zenigata said as he slid into the leather seat and looked over at the detective expectantly.

"Always focused about work I see. All right then," Grand waited until the other officer climbed into the back seat and then started the engine, "show him the letter we received Henry."

"Yes sir," Officer Henry dug into his pants pocket and produced a slight crumpled yet neatly folded piece of paper to Zenigata who in turn took it and read it carefully. The note read…

Hey guys,

I just wanted to let you know that at noon tomorrow I will be taking that lovely jewel you call the Heart of Eternity. I might come back one day for the Hope Diamond, but hey who knows.

Yours truly,

Lupin the 3rd.

P.S. Hi Pops!

"Lupin!" Zenigata suddenly crumpled the letter and ate it much to the surprise of the young officer and Detective Grand, "And you're sure it is him?"

"Uh we dusted the original for fingerprints…" Grand trailed off as he watched Zenigata chew the note.

"Inspector…are you feeling okay?" Henry questioned, "Your face is really red."

"I'm fine!" The inspector nearly shouted and then turned to the detective, "When did you receive the letter?"

Detective Grand took a moment to answer so he could concentrate on the road after being distracted by the eccentric inspector, "This morning at eight. We already took the liberties by setting up heavy security in the mineral and gem exhibit, outside and inside the museum itself."

"Hmm, that might not be enough. If I can claim to know anything its Lupin and I tell ya that he's a master of disguise," Zenigata said thoughtfully the slammed his fisted againt the dashboard, "Double…no triple security!"

"But sir!" Henry exclaimed, "We don't…"

"Do it!" Zenigata shouted impatiently at Henry.

"Y yes sir!" Henry dug out his cell phone and placed a call to the station.

"We checked every guard and worker in the perimeter. No one is allowed on the premise without my permission," Grand boasted as they drove up to the museum gate, "This place is locked down so hard that even a mouse couldn't get it."

"Lupin is a roach…He'll find a way and when he does I'll be in the room to apprehend him!" Zenigata threw back his head and laughed and rubbed his hands manically, "Time for a clever disguise!"

"That's the Inspector Zenigata I heard so much about! Let's get him!" Grand raised his index finger into the air.

Henry stared at the laughing inspector and his superior who was just grinning like an idiot and thought, "Why the hell did I become an officer again? Why didn't I go to medical school like mother wanted? Damn that COPS show, damn it to hell."

…………………………………………………………………………………...

Lupin, Jigen, and Goemon were a few blocks from the Smithsonian Museum putting the final touches of their plan together. It was nearly perfect; they had successfully stolen the vehicles and put together the disguises that were needed that day. Even Goemon had to agree that the stars were working in their favor today.

"Nothing could go wrong…" Jigen smiled to himself, "This day couldn't be…"

"Oh my God! I love your car!" The pretty redhead green eyed jogger in short shorts and pink sports bra squealed as she approached Lupin with a slight bounce in her step. Her eyes lingered on the car taking in ever detail while Lupin's own eyes lingered on the jogger's decent sized breasts that also bounced with every step. A trickle of drool could be seen seeping from the right side of his face.

"Spoke too soon…" Jigen rolled his eyes in annoyance and elbowed Goemon's side slightly, "Wake me up when she's gone."

"Oh?" Lupin smiled warmly at her and gestured to the car, "Are you a connoisseur of old cars?"

The girl nodded enthusiastically her ponytail bobbing, "My father collects old cars like Model T's and old school Cadillacs. Does this still have the original engine?"

Lupin slinked over to the girl like a jungle cat ready to pounce on his prey, "Of course." He slipped his arm around the petite girl's waist and grinned at his achievement when the girl didn't slap him, "Would you like to see it?"

"Eee! Yes please," Her face lit up so brightly that it would've put a Christmas tree to shame.

Lupin lead her to the front of the car deliberately slowing his steps so he could get a nice look at her assets. "Allow me," He said as he popped opened the hood.

"We don't have time for this," Jigen grumbled.

Lupin took his eyes off the girl for a second to leave her to inspect the engine and turned to his partners, "Eh we still have a half an hour. Don't worry so much. Even Goemon said the stars were with us today."

The girl backed away from the car and bowed respectively, "Oh thank you. I'll have something nice to talk about with my father when I call him tonight."

"No problem!" Lupin said happily, "So…could I get your number…?"

"Yumi and well…normally I don't give my number to strangers, but since you were so nice to me I don't see why not! Got pen and paper?"

Lupin jogged to the passenger side of the car and then tossed Yumi a notepad and a pencil. She quickly jotted down the number and handed back to Lupin.

"I'll try to call you tonight," He winked.

"Can we concentrate at the task at hand for once?" Goemon mumbled, but Lupin pretended not to hear him.

"Okay…well I should get going. These thighs aren't going to slim themselves. Bye!" Yumi jogged away with Lupin's eyes following her behind.

"Hmm definitely have to have dinner with that sometime…"

"Aren't you forgetting Fujiko?" Jigen inquired, "You know…your lover?"

"Meh, a sample never hurt anyone." Lupin shrugged and went back to planning with his friends.

Goemon shook his head disapprovingly and went back to study the museum blueprints. Meanwhile, above a hawk soared, screeching, and searching for prey. Goemon looked up momentarily and noticed that the hawks head was glinting in the sun.

"My eyes must be playing tricks in the sun," Goemon blinked his eyes a few times and when back to studying the blueprints.

The hawk circled the sky and few more times and landed nearby on the arm of a masked individual. The man stroked the head of the hawk a few times and fed it a chuck of meat before detaching the small camcorder on its head.

"Good job Skye," Kaito said approvingly to the small falcon, "Now let's see what they're up to."

Kaito reviewed the footage on the camcorder and smiled to himself, "Looks like they're ready to go with their plan soon…I guess we should be ready too neh Kuro?"

The black and white Siberian Husky paused for a moment to sniff the air. He started to snarl viciously at some bushes. Kaito lifted his arm up to indicate to Skye to take off again and unsheathed his kodachis.

"Kuro heel," The brave beast looked expectantly at his master, but remained at his place as Kaito walked in front of him.

"Come out!" Kaito said in a low threatening voice.

A rain of bullets was shot from the bushes and almost without a second thought Kaito swept his swords in extensive arcs to deflect them.

"If you wanted to test me Ms. Itou you could've asked back at the hotel," Kaito growled after the bullets stopped, "I could've 'accidentally' killed you with one of those deflections."

"Hmph, I guess you 'could' take on Goemon if you can do that," The blonde stepped out of the bushes and placed her pistol back in the garter on her thigh.

She cutely pouted, "I only wanted to make sure you two were doing your job that's all."

"If he's this skilled perhaps I can use him in the future…Just have to wrap him around my little finger," Ms. Itou thought to herself cleverly.

She slinked seductively over to Kaito, "And since you are diligent I thought a nice reward was in order."

Kaito backed away from Ms. Itou before she could come in arms length on him, "You'll get your hands on that jewel. Now just leave me to work before I become even more annoyed…"

Ms. Itou huffed, "Fine."

"I'm not some common dog that would drool over you as if you were a bitch in heat," Kaito said as he walked off, "I'm not like Lupin."

"Huh?" Ms. Itou raised her head and looked for Kaito so she could retort, but he was gone, "Some men…" She shook her head and laughed, "That one must be gay. Oh well his loss."


	4. Chapter 4

"Fire!" A long haired security guard screamed as he rushed out of the gem and mineral display room, "Electrical fire! Pull the alarm!"

A nearby officer jumped to his feet and switched on a nearby fire alarm near the doorway.

The fire alarm sounded throughout the building alerting security personal of the dangers. Black thick smoke started to pour from the area sending officers and civilians alike into coughing fits. Younger children looked up to their parents in confusion as they were dragged to the nearest exits.

"Don't just stand there," Detective Grand shouted angrily at a group of still officers, "Help evacuate the area! There are still civilians in the area!"

"Yes sir!"

"Henry!" Grand barked.

"Yes sir!" Henry ran with Grand towards the exit.

"Why aren't the sprinklers going off?!" Grand inquired, "I thought maintenance took care of everything this morning!"

"Uh...well...we don't know..." The poor officer tried to come up with an explanation.

"Never mind," His superior hissed, "We'll figure it out later...Where is Zenigata?"

"Uh..." Henry gulped nervously, "He isn't outside where the evacuated were place so we believe he may be in the display room still..."

"WHAT!!!" Detective Grand roared, grabbed the unfortunate man's uniform, and shook him a bit, "Don't just stand there! Alert the firemen! Tell them we have our man still in there! GO GO GO!!!"

Without replying to Grand Henry bolted to the first fireman he saw who was near the glass doors, "We have a man in the gem room!"

The fireman's eyes widened as ran back to the truck and grabbed a black oxygen tank and mask. With assistance of another fireman he swiftly put on the tank as if it were a backpack and rushed back inside the museum.

The fireman searched for a while looking in suits of armor and behinds plants until he heard a low groan. The fireman blinked a few times and headed to the display case which the Heart of Eternity sat upon.

"Hello?" The fireman squatted down and knocked on the wooden box stand the diamond sat upon.

"Lupin...you French bastard...I'll get you..." The muttering from the box came.

"Well well well..." The fireman grinned, "Clever, but not clever enough."

Lupin radioed the other men, "This is Greg, false alarm only a low grade smoke bomb." He then tucked the radio back into his belt, "Gotta work fast."

The fireman took from his pocket a glass cutting knife and made a circle into the thick glass. Lupin smiled to himself, Goemon did a good job of screwing up the security system. When he meant screwing up the system that basically meant that he sliced the thing more times that you could see with a blink of the eye. The glass circle cut detached itself from the rest of the case and Lupin reached in carefully and pulled out the sparkling diamond. Then he went over to turn off the smoke/sleeping gas machine.

"Quick, clean, and nearly simple," Lupin said proudly, "And I only had to do this once..."

He turned away and headed for the back window but a loud crash stopped him for a moment.

"Lupin!"

"Oh son of a...." Lupin with much regret turned around to see the ever valiant Zenigata standing on the remains now shattered display box.

"How..." Lupin said and glanced at the gas mask on his face, "God I hate you."

"I'm prepared for everything!" Zenigata exclaimed in a muffled matter as he pulled out a pair of shiny handcuffs, "And now I have you right where I want you!"

Lupin stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Really? I don't so."

Zenigata looked at Lupin questionablely, "What do you..."

"Pops heads up!"

"What the...Oh God!" As the oxygen tank nearly crushed Zenigata's body.

Lupin reached out for a rope outside the window saluted to the inspector, "Later Pops!"

"It's Lupin!" Grand screamed as his face reddened in anger, "Shoot him!"

Gunfire surrounded the master thief as he was lifted into the air viva helicopter. Inside were Goemon and Jigen, Jigen dressed normally while Goemon was in a security uniform. Lupin grinned as he walked over to his two accomplices.

"Everything go according to plan I assume?" Jigen asked as he popped a cigarette into his mouth.

"Almost...I had the world's most inept hound dog with me."

"Hmm." Goemon commented, "Anyways, I'm pretty sure the airport is tracking us at the moment. Where's the car?"

"Not too far from here, a little more due west Jigen." Lupin instructed.

"Yup."

They dropped the helicopter in a clearing and hopped into the car. Lupin earlier had mapped an escape route so there wouldn't be any check points they would have to deal with. The road was an old forgotten horse trail that was used in the early 1900s. The road was a little bumpy but it was well worth not attracting attention.

……………………………………………

"There's something wrong with the car," Lupin said nearly under his breath. The car came to a slow stop slightly jerking its occupants.

Lupins sighed and jumped effortlessly over the car door and popped open the hood. The smell of burned asphalt assaulted his sense causing him to reel back.

"Well this might suck."

"Hmm?" Jigen arose from his slumber and lazily looked over at his partner.

"Did you not take it to the garage before this exertion?" Goemon nagged.

"Well...you see there was..."

Jigen sighed and looked at his cell phone disappointed that there wasn't any signal, "Dammit Lupin...we're in the middle of nowhere and..."

Leaving the two men to bicker Goemon took this time to take in their current location."There's a house..." Goemon stated after a minute into the others' argument.

"Well I'll be!" Lupin smiled brightly and raised his arms in exaggeration, "Lady Luck is with us today."

"Lupin! Listen to yourself!" Jigen grumbled as he took a smoke from his pack of cigs, "Why is there a house in the middle of nowhere?" He waved his cigarette hand in a wide arc exemplify his point.

"I guess I should've said this earlier but," He paused for a moment smiling a bit. Lupin wanted to take in his friend's annoyed face. It was oh so easy to rile him up. "While I was mapping the house, I came about this lady that lived out here. So that's why I kind of didn't take the car to the garage." Lupin explained, "The young lady needed help with her garden...so...I decided to..."

"Again with the women!" Jigen exasperated and almost reached out for Lupin's neck but stopped himself half way short. It wouldn't do anything but worsen the situation. As much as he didn't want to admit it Lupin was the brains and he always came through. Hurting him wouldn't change anything.

"Pardon Lupin was it?" A light bell like voice inquired.

A beautiful young girl with sapphire eyes and golden long silky hair stepped out of the house wearing a pair of tight knee torn jeans and a black tank top.

"Ah Jean..." Lupin walked over in a predatory fashion to the new visitor, "You're looking very...beautiful..."

Jean smiled shyly and asked in a Southern accent, " Thank you hon. Is there something wrong with your car?"

Lupin nodded enthusiastically, "Yea you see..."

"Can I have a look?"

"Of course!" Lupin grabbed Jean's hands and literally dragged her to the engine. Her hands were smooth on the outside like silk, but calloused in the inside probably because of the gardening she did.

"Hmm..." She tilted her head in curiosity, "Your spark plugs...overheated."

"Huh..." Lupin touched his temples with his finger, "This could be bad."

"Well I can call a tow truck..." The Southern girl offered, "It should only take like an hour tops…"

"Actually can you take us to Cherry town? We rather reach our destination quickly."

"Alright, but you caught me right in the middle of making lunch. I think I can whip up something for all of us and then take you boys into town. I tend to get hunger pains if I don't get to eat. Is it a really big emergency?"

"Ye..." Jigen was about respond when Lupin jabbed him sharply in the ribs and started coughing violently.

"What the fu..." The chain smoker growled.

"Lunch would be wonderful." Lupin interrupted him and then turned his attention to Jean's ass as she walked into the house signaling Lupin and company to follow.

"Lupin...bad idea," Jigen hissed angrily.

"Guys..you two worry way too much."

Near the lovely little house a dark figure was perched in a tree observing the scene below. His bright eyes followed the samurai into the home. His hand started shaking a little in anticipation and was forced to use his other hand to steady it. A low vibrating sound arose from the ninja's pouch and he reached up quickly to activate his Bluetooth headset.

"Kiyumi...when should I move in?" Kaito said in a low voice.

"Give it about half an hour...when Jean moves into the kitchen room you may take him."

"Good..." He licked his lips.

"Kaito?"

"Yes?"

"I know this means a lot to you, but…come back in once piece kay? Promise?"

"Nee-chan…Have I ever let you down?"

"No, but I know this is different. It's always different when it comes to honor…for fighting."

"Listen…"

"I saw that look in your eyes. You haven't been this excited since you know."

"I suppose. I often forget how well you read me. I'll try my best not to get too hurt."

"Heh. That's the best I'll get out of you. Alright. I'll ask Yuki-chan to check the account."

"Over and out."


	5. Chapter 5

"I really must compliment you on your cooking, sweetie," Lupin praised as he took another spoonful, "What's this called again?"

"It's dragon gumbo," Jean beamed as she passed another ladleful to Lupin, "It's an old family recipe. It's the spiciest thing in this corner of the states."

Goemon only nibbled on his lunch, because of the sear amount of cherry peppers and other foreign spices the dish contained while Jigen denied himself the meal and drank a little scotch that Jean kept. At least the girl was a good host. Apparently Jigen and Goemon were still pissed off at Lupin for making so many mistakes this week.

"This was not like him but then again everyone has their bad week, however bad weeks plus pretty girls made it worse," Jigen thought to himself and then glanced at a grandfather across the room, "We've been here for 15 minutes. We need to get moving."

Goemon observed their southern belle-like hostess for a while and his curiosity got the better of him, "Jean-san, would is be alright if I asked you a question?"

Jean who was picking up the empty dishes looked up at the stoic samurai and nodded, "Of course ya can honey."

"Why is a young lady such as yourself living alone in an area such as this?" Goemon concern flashed in his eyes, "This place is so isolated and it would take police quite some time to reach it."

The perky blond cocked her head to the side and looked at the clock. Satisfied with the time she headed over to the kitchen doorway, "Do know you of the bolas spider?"

There was a moment of silence before Jean continued, "The reason I'm out here is similar to reasons of that certain creature. It produces scent droplets that attract male moths during mating season, but…" Her southern accent disappeared, "It looks like I only needed to lure one moth to bring his friends down with him."

Two dull thuds could be heard after her words were spoken and Goemon sprang up and grabbed the hilt of his sword, "What did you do to them?"

"Drugged them, but you should worry about yourself cutie," And as the words flowed past her lips Goemon could feel his muscles starting fail him.

"Muscles starting to give out?" Jean's fingers touched her eyes gently removing a pair of contacts revealing her now gray eyes.

"You…" Goemon struggled to move towards the woman, but collapsed on the wooden floor promptly.

"Too easy," Kiyumi squatted down on the floor and touched the partially paralyzed warrior's cheek. "I was hoping you guys would figure me out before all this transcended."

"I swear…yo..you…won't succeed…" Darkness slowly crept into his mind dragging it into unconsciousness. Vision blurred letting his surroundings resemble that of foggy stained glass.

"We'll see," Kiyumi smiled warmly, "The actors in this play will show me what they are really capable of."

"You won't get away with this…I wo…"

Goemon passed out on the ground before he could finish his sentence. Just then a dark masked individual walked though the door faithful pet trotting behind. He looked at his sister with disapproval.

"You didn't have to drug him too," Kaito said softly, "I wanted him with a sound mind and body. This drug might cloud his judgment if he chooses to fight me."

"I didn't want the man ruining my décor! Do you know what his sword would've done to my beautiful wallpaper?" Kiyumi asked sarcastically while she waving her arms about, "Do you have any idea how long it took for me to set this place up?"

"Three days, twelve hours, and…." Kaito recited as he walked towards the samurai's body.

"Dammit it! It was a joke. I swear sometimes I don't know what to do with you," She went over and ruffled the ninja's unruly black hair. "Don't worry. I didn't give him much. His dosage was much lower than his partners. So, you better take him to the training grounds quick before he wakes up. Make sure he eats something and has plenty of fluids. Nilium dehydrates the body during the time of unconsciousness."

The ninja sighed and rolled his eyes at the mention of the information. "I know sister, this is not the first time you used this drug."

"I swear you are such a guy sometimes."

Kaito raised an inquisitive brow, "I do not understand."

"Bah I mean the male stereotype. I have to repeat everything I say, because apparently it goes through one ear and out the other," Kiyumi went quickly to one of the desk and pulled out thick heavy cuffs and shackles.

"I suppose you are right. It is my nature I suppose," Kaito looked down to find Kuro happily wagging his tail, "Kiyumi?"

"Mmhmm?" The cuffs snapped in place with a tiny metal clink, "What's up?"

"Keep Kuro here."

A whirlwind of blond hair whipped around and revealed the angry yet shocked face of the younger sister, "You sure? What if you get hurt?"

"He'll only get in the way." Kaito said trying to swiftly avoid the question.

"You know you'll get hurt. You can be such a…"

"Kiyumi…" Behind his mask a trace of a smile formed and he threw his arm over her shoulders, "I will be fine. You sound like as the Americans say a mother hen. That's supposed to be my job." Gently he swerved her around so that she was now facing him, "Look at me."

Hesitantly Kiyumi raised her head and looked at him with her eyes on the verge of spilling tears. Kaito wiped the corner of her eyes and tenderly said, "Nothing will happen to me. Now be a big girl and go tie up those men."

Kiyumi grinned mischievously and punched Kaito's arm lightly, "And you go have your little 'need the prove myself' fight."

Kaito bent over and with a small grunt of discomfort threw the slumbering samurai over his wiry shoulders. Kiyumi stepped forward to offer her assistance to carry the man, but Kaito waved her back. Kuro also stopped in mid trot and started to whine. The ninja just shook his head and bent down to scratch the dog's ear.

"I'll be back soon you overgrown puppy," Kaito said affectionately and headed towards the door, but took a pause, "You be careful. I wouldn't underestimate these men especially Lupin." Then walked out inaudibly despite the extra weight he was carrying.

"Hmph," Kiyumi kneeled down to pet the black hound, "I think he worries too, neh Kuro?"

Kuro barked back as if he understood.

"Then again I guess I worry a little too much also."

"Ah…my frikken head, feels like I've been hit by a tank again." Jigen groaned and moved his hand to hold his head only to find then cuffed, "What the?"

A dull light bulb illuminated the space he was currently contained in. The dirt floor of the unfinished basement felt slightly damp against his exposed skin and was starting to creep its way through the material of his pants. The smell of dew was heavy in the air and Jigen thought he felt a bug crawl across his hands.

"God why me? On second thought I probably know why"

"Hmm Fujiko…"

"Lupin wake up," The gunman hissed using both his shackled feet to kick the thief awake.

"Ah Jigen-chan what the hell was that for?" Lupin struggled to bring his hands to his front side but found them locked in place behind his back.

"Look around," Jigen grumbled as he continued to struggle with the cuffs, "We're definitely not in Kansas anymore."

"Eh?" Lupin took in his surrounds, "Huh guess you're right…"

"This is your fault you know!"

"Glad to see you boys woke up," A light airy voice said. "At 7 hours I was about to poke guys with a fork to see if you were tender enough."

Now without her makeup and contacts stood a woman with an aura of confidence, she had long semi-curly hair that stopped just above her shoulders and gray eyes with flicks of amber. Her face could be described as angular with high cheekbones. Her navy blue jacket and black skirt molded her hourglass figure perfectly.

"Ms. Hamamoto I presume?" Lupin asked looking at their captor who was standing in the cellar doorway.

She licked her naturally pink lips before she spoke. "Yes, that would be me," Kiyumi walked down the old cement block stairs with the grace of a ballerina her high black heels clicking with every step she took.

"Where's Goemon?" Jigen inquired in a low threatening tone.

"Kaito is taking care of him," The woman smiled her pearly whites showing, "And please refrain from using that tone with me. You are in no position to threaten me."

"If I may assume," Lupin inquired, "I presume the challenge with Goemon was a distraction to get something else."

"Actually, the challenge made towards your friend is as real as the color of my hair…"

"I may have to check that later one," Lupin smirked as he continued to try to fiddle with his cuffs.

"Sorry but in actuality you're not my type," She bent down, patted Lupin's head, and then said in a valley girl voice, "But like oh my God if you give me a ride in that car ya might have a chance."

Lupin looked crestfallen, "And I had a pretty nice dinner planned out for both of your disguises, but back to business. Why kidnap us?"

"Our client wanted the diamond so I kidnap you, she gets her diamond, and Kaito gets his fight," Kiyumi shrugged, "and I get a little pocket change."

"Then why go through all this trouble for 'pocket change'?" Jigen asked. "You can…"

"It's all for Kaito, isn't it?" Lupin answered interrupting Jigen's rant, "Well unless you plan on double crossing your boss."

"A Hamamoto never breaks a contract unless given reason to," Kiyumi tired of standing, she sat on the stairs, and lit a clove cigarette, "Since you guys will be here for a while and Kuro doesn't talk back most of the time, I'll talk to you."

"Oh gee this is an honor really," The gun man said sarcastically.

Kiyumi shrugged again, "If you're worried about your friend then you shouldn't be. Kaito didn't want a fight to the death."

"I still can't see how a woman…"

The gun mistress stood up suddenly and drew her gun. Jigen eyes widened for a fraction of a second. Even if he dodged the first shot he had no way of getting out of the line of fire of the next one.

"I'm so screwed. I was I supposed to know that this bitch was this sensitive?" Jigen thought frantically. The shot was fired.

"How the hell am I still alive at point blank?"

There was silence. Another shot was not fired. In confusion he looked behind him and in the dim light he made out the small creature that was gunned down.

"Not bad…" Lupin commented offhandedly, "0.11 seconds…you're almost as fast as Jigen."

"Meh I hate mice," Kiyumi sat back down and took a long drag before continuing, "Believe or not, not all women are traitorous." Just then a cell phone began to play Shut Down by the Beach Boys.

"Excuse me while I take this call." Kiyumi dug around in her pocket took out a black slider phone. "Oi Yuki-chan what's up?" After a few seconds of silence Kiyumi smiled evilly and nodded, "I figured that would happen…very well…you know what to do."

The blonde rose up and headed up the stairs, "Something I need to take care of. I'll be back later."

After Kiyumi left Jigen rested his head against the hard brick wall and glowered, "How the hell are we getting of here? We just had to let that bitch tinker with our car. We just had to have our car breakdown. We just had to frikken accept this bitch's invitation for lunch. Are you even listening to me?"

"Uh huh," The master thief nodded absently.

"You let 16 million slip out of our hands!"

"We'll get it back trust me." Lupin murmured as he scooted over inch by inch to the center of the room.

"What are you mumbling about back there?"

There was a small metal clink and Jigen found himself free of his metal prisons. Jigen looked questioningly at Lupin as he begun to work on his own shackles.

"That Kiyumi is a good shot, but she should learn to keep her hair accessories in order," Lupin said as he held up an off white bobby pin.

"Ugh…my head."

"I am happy that you have awoken, Ishikawa-san."


	6. Chapter 6

Goemon's hand flew to the hilt of katana and drew it out in a wide arc hoping to slash his captor. The blade met nothing but air. The recently drugged man attempted to stand but his shaking knees only proved that he was still not in full control of his body. The pounding ache in his head made it hard to retain his balance. He took a few experimental steps until a hand gently pushed him back down.

"You're wasting your energy," A soft slightly raspy voice said, "The drug that you ingested dehydrates. Beside you there is a bottle of water and fruit."

The mouth of the cave was illuminated by the full moon in the sky and there right at the entrance was a ninja sitting on the dirt floor, back against the wall, and knees bent slightly. Hesitantly the samurai reached to his right and grabbed the bottle of water. The water was somewhat cool and moistened his parched throat.

"I do not remember accepting your challenge."

"I did say I would give you the next day and technically we are in the 'next day' time frame."

"However I do remember you writing in your challenge letter that you would not bother me while I was busy," Goemon retorted. The samurai felt a wave of anger quickly overtaking his normally calm mind.

"You were done with your heist. I am not the one to blame for Lupin's weakness."

"Was your challenge just a trick too? All this trickery for a worthless…" He stood up quickly nearly launching himself towards Kaito.

"Before you jump to conclusions allow me to explain myself!" Kaito snapped as he pushed him back down, "You're acting like a woman."

Goemon stopped, closed his eyes, and began to breathe deeply, "Explain."

"I wanted to challenge you, but it's hard to track you down. Often Lupin will announce a target and usually on the following day your group is gone. The only way I would be able to confront you is if you staying in one location for an adequate time." Kaito squatted down to Goemon's eye level.

"You didn't have to drug us.

"I did not want to that was my sister's idea. Most of the time I leave the planning to her. Then again how was I supposed to approach this situation?" Kaito inquired as he squatted down to his eye level.

"Preferably without drugs," Goemon muttered as was about to pop a grape in his mouth, but stopped the motion.

"Those eyes…are haunting." Goemon thought. The eyes of this ninja was an extraordinary shade of brown not as light as honey but not mahogany either. Flicks of amber played within the iris like dancing fire. The color was not the thing that struck him as odd it was his stare. Even in a relaxed position those eyes held so much…feeling. Those eyes were the gateway to his soul that contained this warrior spirit, such an intense soul. The eyes also acted like a radio antenna broadcasting his feelings, Goemon felt like he was drowning in them. Not so much drowning…but attaining a high off of them.

The ninja's voice broke him out of this trance, "Oi!"

Goemon snapped back to attention, "Hm?"

Kaito stroked his chin then pointed his index finger into the air in a type of mocking way, "Was I supposed to go to you and ask 'I would like to challenge to you to a duel. So, can you please drop everything you're doing and fight me?' Jigen and Lupin would've probably questioned me while putting a gun to my head and while that is happening my sister would step in and try to take out someone herself. I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"You're right about Jigen, but the diamond…"

"Was taken by my client who provided information on your future whereabouts in exchange for our services," Kaito finished with a sort of troubled look in his eyes, "You have to understand…I did not like the circumstances, but how else was I supposed to track you?"

"You have a point, but why? Why did you go through all this trouble?" Goemon asked quietly, but somehow he knew the answer.

The ninja stood up and turned to him. The darkness of the cave and the few stray hairs partially covered Kaito's passionate eyes. "That feeling…you must have felt it at least one point of your life…that feeling of fighting a worthy opponent. To give it your all, to use every skill at your disposal, to know there is SOMEONE in the world that is equal to you strength, your skill, and your speed."

"I see."

"I want to fight you clear and simple. Were you expecting another answer?"

Goemon shook his head, "That was a satisfactory reply."

Goemon attempting to stand again found that he felt much better; his head stopped throbbing and he had regained full control of his legs. Kaito turned his head up watching the progress his hopeful opponent was making.

"So…" Kaito said, "What is your answer?"

"What will you do if I refuse?"

Kaito sighed as he felt his expectations quickly fading. "Nothing. I have no reason to; it would be selfish of me if I were to hurt you just because you decided to turn me down."

"Even I go after my friends?" He pressed on.

"He's really going to say no," Kaito dejectedly thought, "I probably would've too I suppose. This is what I get for giving up hopes up. This is what I get for rushing, for acting like a woman…"

The ninja swallowed the lump in his throat and tried saying calmly, "As long as you promise not to hurt Kiyumi. Then I would do nothing. You have my word. I mean…"

"I accept." Goemon interrupted him.

"Because….you what?" The ninja just gaped like a goldfish.

"I accept your challenge under certain conditions."

"Name them?" Kaito responded.

"No matter who wins you let my friends go no questions asked."

"Done just as long you don't lose on purpose, because if you do…I will kill you."

"I understand."

Kaito nodded and led the samurai out of the cave. "I'm not going to go easy on you."

"I know you won't."

…………………….

The kidnapping went according to plan; using Lupin's weakness for women Kiyumi was able to switch the sparkplugs in the car for ones created by her younger sister Yukiko. Using the information they received from their client about Lupin's diamond heist plans they fixed up an old house on the abandoned roadway and used that as a temporary hideout.

Kiyumi leaned in the doorway smoking a cigarette with Kuro looking expectantly outside. Every once in a while the black Siberian Husky would whine for a few seconds and sniff the air for signs of his other owner.

Kiyumi sighed softly, "Don't worry boy," The gun mistress ruffled the dog's fur atop his head, "Kaito will be fine."

The black dog seemed to disregard her words and trotted back into the house. Kiyumi figured it was just to mope over his owner's disappearance some more.

"Kaito sometimes I don't get ya," The blond said to herself quietly, "Then again I'm as close as anyone would get."

A creak of wood sounded in the house alerting gun woman causing her to quickly draw her python revolver and turning around simultaneously only to have a large metal barrel already touching the temple of her head before she could turn completely. Her eyes met the shaded ones of Jigen.

"Dammit all," Kiyumi grumbled, but didn't lower her gun, "Somehow I figured this would happened. Looks like you gave me a challenge. That bitch of a client did warn me…"

"Don't move another inch or I'll blow off your head," He threatened as he clicked off the safety.

"Now now young man," She berated sarcastically as she lowered her revolver, "That's no way to treat a pretty young lady like that especially if you want to take her out later."

"I wouldn't joke around if I were you," Jigen growled, "I've had it up to here with you."

"Tch," Kiyumi gazed up to the side and smirked evilly causing Jigen to raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Hmm?"

"Put that gun down if you want your friend's balls intact."

The shaky voice of Lupin carried down the hallway, "Her dog's teeth are really really close to taking out one of my more important organs. Please do as the pretty lady says!"

"As much as I would like Lupin to be castrated," Jigen responded after pondering about it for a minute, "I don't think he would appreciate the gesture on my part." He lowered his gun.

"Kuro heel," She ordered. The dog backed off and walked to Kiyumi's side. "So, what do you want?"

"Where's Goemon?" The master thief asked.

"I don't know."

"You lie," Jigen spat out.

Kiyumi lit another cigarette and calmly blew smoke into Jigen's reddened face, "I'm just as concerned for my brother's wellbeing as you are for your friend's. I want to know as much as you where they are…and if Kaito is alright." Kiyumi used her light stick and waved it in Kuro's direction, "The only one who knows is him."

Jigen growled, he had just enough of this cocky woman. "You expect me to believe the dog…"

"Will track them," Lupin finished and then shrugged, "Fine lead the way."

"Lupin! This could be another trap. This bitch is obviously lying."

Kiyumi forcefully jabbed Jigen in the chest after each word, "Call me a bitch one more time and my heel will come in contact with your ball sac….if you have one that is."

"I'm going to…"

"It's not a trap." Lupin interrupted their spat.

"How do YOU know?" Jigen retorted still glaring at Kiyumi.

"She could've had her dog attack me turning your attention from her to me, but she didn't," Lupin walked up to Kiyumi and looked her straight in the eye. "Either her job is done and has nothing to gain from us or her client did something to piss her off."

"More or less one of those," Kiyumi answered, "But truthfully I'm worried. So I'm going to find Kaito…tag along if you wish to find your friend."

Jigen's eyes beneath the rim of his hat began to twitch violently. This had to be one of the most stressful heists he had ever been on. His patience was first wearing thin with Lupin and then with this woman. This woman was even cockier than Lupin if that was even possible.

Kiyumi dug into her breast pocket and withdrew a piece of black cloth, "If I were a betting woman the samurai will be with Kaito."

Lupin smiled roguishly, "You and I in the dark woods all alone…."

"Ahem…" Jigen interrupted.

"With a grumpy old man of course spying on us while make out," Lupin interjected.

"I'm gonna ignore that," The gun mistress replied under her breath, "Kuro target slow."

Kuro took a few experimental sniffs of the cloth and jogged out the doorway with Kiyumi, Jigen, and Lupin following behind.

"You think he's okay?" Jigen asked while following the overgrown fleabag with his bitch of an owner.

"He's fine," Lupin smiled assuring at his partner, "I have a gut feeling all of this will turn out okay."

"You sure it's not a groin feeling?"

Lupin glared at his friend, "YES I'm sure."

The gunman sighed, "For once…I hope your gut is right."


End file.
